Alone with him
by Digitastic105
Summary: Lucy has had to deal with being ignored by the majority of her guildmates at Fairy Tail until one night she opens her door to a wounded man but who is he and why was he so severely wounded, who knows but this could be just the lift Lucy needs to get over being ignored. lets just say she gets an interesting turn of events when he ends up at her front one late night.. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Broken But Not Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does

Lucy POV  
I wake to the sound of someone banging on my door and think 'could it be Natsu'!? If you're wondering why it's because ever since Lissanna came back from the 'dead' the only people not ignoring me are Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Master, Laxus, the Raijinshu, the exceeds and Mirajane. I mean not even Team Natsu breaks into my house anymore, no finding Gray half naked reading my novel without my permission, no Erza checking to see if my underwear is worthy (insert sweat drop) and no Natsu breaking in through the window and hopping in my bed only to get a Lucy Kick the next morning for scaring the shit out of and then eating all my food.

Sigh

I doubt its him he never used the door before so why would he now.

I get out of bed feeling depressed again and then start grumbling under my breath for being woken up "who hell would be up at this hour? I don't care if its Natsu or not, this guy's going to get a whiplash for waki…".I gasp when I open it up to see a boy my age covered in cuts and slash marks covering his body. He simply whispers "Help me" and falls unconscious.

I instantly go into rescue mode and drag him inside somehow lifting him onto the couch because god he was heavy I mean it was like lifting bricks! Finally getting him comfortable and summon Virgo "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo". In a flash of light the loyal maid spirit appeared with Med Kit in hand knowing already what was happening. "here you are Hime". Said the spirit handing her the Kit. First I removed his shirt and pants to check for anymore wounds than what I saw and found a huge gash going from shoulder to shoulder almost like someone had tried to slash his neck but missed. I focused on that wound for now because it blead profusely from the gash soaking my couch in blood, but that doesn't matter now I need to stop the bleeding. First I soak up as much blood as possible before cleaning and wrapping it tightly in gauze so as to stem the blood but not to cause discomfort.

I now clean and bandage all the more minor but numerous cut on his body and think what could have done this? I shudder at the thought and look down at the guy in front of me think ' this is one lucky guy to find me'. "Virgo, could you please get some clothes for when he wakes?" "Of course Hime." The maid spirit disappears and moments later comes back with a pile of celestial clothing in hand. "I have gotten comfortable attire for when the man wakes up, Hime." "Thank-you Virgo." "Anytime." Said the spirit before going back to the celestial world.

I decide to leave him on the couch for now and head to the armchair nearby and slump down in it to keep an eye on him in case he wakes up and tries moving too much. But I fell asleep within minutes of sitting down.

Next Morning

I wake up to a yelp and my eyes snap open as I see the mysterious boy on the ground and rush over thinking 'Idiot wants to kill himself!' He groans as I help him up back to the couch where I sit him down and start off the introduction by giving him an earful "do you want to bleed out onto my floors after I just saved your life!? Not only that but the cleaning bill, and don't think I've forgotten about my couch so stay still until you tell me who you are!" I kept on ranting about his stupidity and then started apologising profusely for my rudeness. "It is ok" he replied after getting his face composed from the waterfall of verbal water that is me. "In that case, I'm Lucy, what yours?" I ask in curiosity as to what his name is. "Tyler, Tyler Ryu" he says. "it's nice to meet you Tyler-San" I smile "Likewise, but please just Tyler Lucy-San." "Same here just Lucy." He grins back a fanged smile and internally I flinch 'Ehhhh! Sigh, never mind, after all I know 7 Dragon Slayers and they all have sharpened canines' I think but then I realise that he's just in his underwear and I blush a deep red as I see the guys firm muscles and broad chest 'Oh My God!" I nearly drool at the sight of such a strong looking man in just his briefs, then I look up a little and see, broad shoulders, angular chin, short dark brown hair, almost black and a pair of light golden eyes, almost silver. He looks at me weirdly then looks down "Gahh!" He yelled and then winces as his wounds protested, he is pretty much as red as me now. Everything is quiet now so I speak up "I have some clothes made for you so you can get changed in the bathroom" I mumble, damnit why can't I speak properly "uh ok and thankyou Lucy" he said after noticing the pile of clothes on the table in front him. I smile "It's fine" He seems to be hesitant to get up so I ask "would you like some help up"? I offer, he nods just a little probably from the chest wound.

I still wonder what could have done this but until then I just need to help him one pant leg at a time

I Hope you guys liked it, if you feel like giving me an critique please, be gentle.

Anyway I hope this first chapter was to your liking.

Just let me ask you these questions

What do you think happened to Tyler

What kind of magic should he use

Is there going to be romantic involvement between the two(Either way they'll get together, hehehehe)

Once again, hope you liked it

This is Digitastic105 signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously Lucy-San found an injured Tyler at her doorstep and after fixing his wounds and drooling over his sixpack 'smirks evilly'

Lucy: No I didn't! 'blushing like no other'

Suuuuuuure! 'chesire cat grin'

Lucy: 'sigh' You better not make another comment like that, please. 'Puppy dog Eyes'

Ok Lucy-San

Lucy: Anyway Digit doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

Answers

: Lucy POV

Making our way to the bathroom with Tyler leaning on my shoulder, I couldn't help but blush because he was still in just his boxers. And It doesn't help that his abs are branded into my memory. 'sighs dreamily' 'Kyaaa'! Kill that thought right now, bad Lucy!.

I kept berating myself until we got to the bathroom where I gulped because I realised something. "uuuh Tyler"? I asked gaining a now very familiar red tint to my face "yeah" "will you.. Need help.. ge getting your clothes oon". You could hear a pin drop as everything froze and his face went blank for a few moments then went a deep crimson as his brain thought about being stripped. I could tell what he was thinking and instantly went on the defensive by saying icily "do you want me to drop you" That seemed to make him snap out of it as he paled at the threat and shakily said "no" he whispered afraid of being dropped. "good"! I said as I shifted back to my normal little less than cheery mood. "Yeah, sorry I may need help getting my getting my clothes on" he muttered just loud enough to hear "Okay".

We're now in my bathroom and I tell Tyler to sit on the stool near the bath tub, he complies gingerly sitting down to avoid stressing his wounds. 'Look anywhere but his crotch! Look anywhere but his crotch!' I kept repeating in my mind as I walked towards him and God! It was fucking with my mind how someone so injured, not to mention a stranger, could look so appealing

.

.

.

'what the hell did I just think'! on the inside I was beating my head into a brick wall while screaming 'Bad! Bad! Bad!' but on the outside I was still focusing on trying to remove his boxers and not look at what's not beneath them.

I've finally removed them and chuck them into my hamper a few feet away, I quickly pick up the pair of boxers in the pile and slip them on one foot then the other "I think I can get them up the rest of the way" He says quickly and I have no problems as I turn around and let him slip them on "Got them on" He says so I turn around still the same probably permanent shade of red. I pick up the pants which were a pair of deep blue slacks with a chain of small black stars lining the waist "hmm by the looks of it, Virgo was going for comfort but still fashionable" I speak under my breath as I think Virgo made a good choice for clothing "who's Virgo"? I jump as I realise Tyler could hear me, I look at and think 'Dragonslayer? Probably' I continue doing as before by helping him slide his feet into each pant leg, I had to help him with sitting up so I could get them on. 'pants on, Check'! I tick off on my mental checklist 'now for the shirt'. I pick it up and see that it's a red short sleeve button up with a light blue collar "once again Virgo gets something that takes minimal movement to get on, she is one resourceful Maid" I say once again to myself under my breath to see if he will take the bait and confirm my suspicions.

He takes it hook, line and sinker

"you have a maid" He says with a stunned look probably wondering why I need a maid in such a small apartment.

I look at him with curiosity as I help with the shirt as I think 'definetly a slayer'

When the shirt is finally on I say "you can put on the sandals right"? he nods and I sit back as he puts the socks then the grey flats. Now that he's done I get up to assist him in standing and that when I notice a coat on the floor, it's a long sleeveless white coat with three black stripes going horizontally across the waist with black lining the edges and large pockets. The weird thing was that just below the waist the coat split straight down the middle.

I sat Tyler down "stay here for a second there was a coat in the pile" he nods once again and I wonder why he's being so quiet now, well who knows.

I retrieve the coat from the bathroom floor and hang it up on one of the coat hooks near the door.

As I turn around to see Tyler looking a little stunned at seeing the coat, I don't know why though. "what slayer are you"? I say and once again his eyes widen when he realises I know enough to tell between humans and slayer mages. He pauses for a moment probably wondering how I could tell I answer his silent question "I've met seven dragon slayers and three god slayers" I finish and I think I stunned him even more so I clear things up "four of them are my guild mates, Wendy Marvel the sky Dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox the iron Dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel the fire Dragon slayer and Laxus Dreyar the lightning Dragon slayer. Then there's the ones from other guilds, Sting Eucliffe the light Dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney the shadow Dragon slayer, Orga Nanagear the lightning God slayer and Chelia Blendy the sky God slayer. Then there's past enemies, Cobra the poison Dragon slayer of Oracion Seis and Zancrow the flame God slayer of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory and Grimoire Heart". I finish without taking a breath and I think I just gave my guest a bit more info then I should have because I could see his soul leaving him "don't die now, I just saved and I want answers"! I yelp as I try to revive him.

'Oh well this gives me time to get dressed for the day with worrying about him running' I think as I see he is now unconscious. "so time for a shower" I say to myself.

Then my mood from before comes back and I realise this is the first exciting to happen in a month to me which just makes my mood even gloomier.

"sigh, oh well time for a shower…" I then look at Tyler and think 'What are you my mysterious new friend'?

Then I head off to the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

So? What did you think?

Lucy: Ok

Is that all

Lucy: Yes, that's all because where only 2 chapters in so I don't have a good enough view of your writing

Ok, but Lucy! When you have a good enough opinion of my writing you have to tell me what you think! (Dark Aura That Says 'Don't Mess With Me'

Lucy: 'shaking like a leaf' ok Digit

Yayyyyyyy! 'Dark aura vanishes and is replace with sparkles'

Lucy: 'sighs in relief' Anyway PLEASE REVIEW

This Is Digitastic105 Signing Out


	3. Author Note

Sorry!

i am super sorry if some of you are getting impatient for the next chapter, but you asked for a longer chapter and I'm trying to get to 3000 words so be patient just a little longer.

sorry

This is Digitastic105 signing off

Byeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so last chapter Lucy found out Tyler was a slayer but what kind? Well today we find out.

Lucy: so, what kind of slayer is he?

Not telling, wait until he regains consciousness

Lucy: 'cheeks puff out' Awwwwww! No Fair!

'ignores Lucy's complaints' Now remember I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Enjoy

Bacon and Answers

Lucy's POV

After the shower I got changed into a black skirt and deep blue sleeveless blouse with black collar, underneath is a pair of white leggings. I do my hair up in to pig tails using my star hair ornaments. And then I slipped on a pair of blue ballet flats. I walk out to see Tyler finally conscious, he seemed a little dazed as we made eye contact and I could see in those silvery gold eyes that he seemed almost intimidated by what I said "you know, just because I know so many slayers doesn't make me dangerous to you, in fact I'm probably one of the weakest in this town" I say with absolutely no emotion whatsoever because even though I know it's true I won't show how I really feel about the public opinion on Celestial magic, this catches him off guard because next thing I know he says "how can you be weak with such a strong magic"? I stare at him with incredulity for a second thinking how could he know what magic I use and how could he think me to be strong "Which slayer are you"? I command, my voice leaving no room for negotiation. He gulps as he realises there was no escape "I am the lunar Wolf slayer" he mumbles as if he doesn't want me to hear it, but I do, and gasp "You're a Wolf slayer"? I say a little quieter as I realise why he seems so intimidated by me, I'd always heard that Wolf slayers were extinct because they used dark magic so they were wiped out.

"If you're going to take me to the authorities realise that you're sending me to my death" what the hell, why does he say it so calmly when it's his execution. "I never said I was going to do any of that"! I really don't like the thought of someone's death on my conscience. He looks at me stunned "why"? he asks "I don't believe anyone has the right to take a life, not to mention I treat people by their merits not by what they are" I say with every drop of conviction I own, after all if he hasn't done anything wrong then I wont judge him for what he is. Once again I get a stunned look, I sigh and then say something to change the subject "you hungry"? I ask and he nods very quickly and something very funny happens, on Tyler appears a long scruffy black tail shaking back and forth in joy and his eyes are sparkling as if I said he won a million jewels.

I try to hold it in, I really do, but it's just too funny and I burst into laughter at the sight of a full grown man acting like puppy who got a new toy and shall keep it forever.

He looks at me like I've gone insane and then he turns and looks at his tail wagging uncontrollably cause a light pink to tint his cheeks as he holds down the rebellious appendage. My laughter soon stops as I recompose myself at the adorable sight " as you can see I also happen to have a tail" he says as his blush deepens and I giggle one last time before asking him if bacon sounds okay, he once again nods briskly and I have to resist the urge to melt at his cuteness. I don't care if he is a full grown man, it's ADORABLE!

I head to the cupboards and pull out a frying pan and then pull the bacon out of the fridge. I turn the stove on and chuck the pre-cut slices of bacon in the pan and I watch as it sizzles and cracks, the delicious aroma wafts through my apartment and even I drool a little at the smell.

I turn around and jump as I see Tyler sitting at a table chair, his arms spread haphazardly as he leans over the table top looking for all the world like a hungry puppy, instead of finding this cute i become concerned "how long has it been since you last ate"? I ask worried that he may be lacking in sustenance "mmm… about 2 days" he says and I realise I don't have enough food available, if he is anything like other slayers and he hasn't eaten in 2 days he must be starving. I look at the bacon and realise that he needs it more than me so I shovel it all onto one plate and hand it all to him. He looks at it then at me and asks "aren't you going to eat anything"? I'm stunned because never in my life have I seen a slayer hesitate to eat food, then I smile as I realise the thoughtful gesture is because he is concerned about my wellbeing, it made me feel warm inside at the thought of someone else worrying about me "you don't need to worry about me, after all if you are a slayer you must be hungry, correct"? He looks at me stunned once again than it slowly transformed into a fanged smile and then looked back to his meal "ittadakimasu"! He says just before he digs in.

I was right, he must've been hungry as hell.

Watching him I look at the cut on his chest which reminds me why he's here, I need ask him what happened but I don't want to intrude on what is probably a very bad memory.

I try to gather up enough courage to ask and I'm about to when he sighs in appreciation "Gosh! I haven't eaten anything that good In a while"! He says with a look of bliss on his face. (Sweat drop) 'It was just bacon… Stop getting side-tracked! You need to ask him!'

Ok, I need to ask and I need to do it now.

Tyler's POV

I was still in BACON PARADISE when Lucy asked me something that brought me back to earth "uhhhh…. Tyler, what… happened"? She asks and I can't help but sigh which sends her into panic mode "I don't mean to intrude or any…" I cut her off with my hand in a 'stop' gesture which silences her "do you really want to know"? She nods and I can see in her eyes that she is determined to find out what could've happened.

"Ok, I'll start from the start"

Flashback

I was running at top speed through the forest I was in, trying to get away from my pursuer who has been persistently after me for the last 2 days.

I'd tried everything to get away from him, backtracking, leaving false trails, I even trying to hide myself among the crowds of people in previous towns. But nothing seemed to work. As I was running I could hear him behind me, now catching up as I was now finally starting to tire from all the small wounds that had accumulated from close calls and near death incidences.

I realise I probably won't last much longer so I take an experimental sniff of my surroundings to see if I'm anywhere near a town or village. I find there should be one a couple hundred metres beyond the tree line.

As I burst out of the tree line a blade comes swinging at me, going for the throat, but I lean back just enough that it misses my neck, but I still get a pretty nasty slash right across my upper chest which I'm going to tell you, hurt like a bitch.

"Where do ya think you're going, head trophy"! Says the crazy man who's been trying to collect my head these last couple days.

'Seriously, could this man not treat me like a prize to be mounted above his fireplace'! I think, cursing this man to hell.

Lets just say I have no respect towards bounty hunters, the shifty man was dressed in a grey shirt tucked sloppily into a pair of brown trousers, his hair was long, red, slicked back. He also had face to match his personality, crooked smile, toxic green eyes and many small cuts, probably form previous hunts riddling his face.

He also carries a gleaming dagger that has a leather grip.

I try to access my magic so I can deal with him before I fall unconscious, but I know it's futile because the man uses a magic that blocks access to your magical container.

I growl in frustration and the jerk just smirks at me thinking me to be defenceless. "Aww, has the head trophy already given up? You're no fun, so I'll have fun by punishing you for being a buzz kill"! The man cheers, then his face turns serious and he lunges at me, trying to aim at a weak spot while I keep trying to evade his attacks.

I'm desperate to get away so I take one more attempt access my magic but am disappointed when all that happens is my tail popping into existence. This, for some reason confuses the man until I mentally slap myself 'of course, he hasn't seen my tail yet' I think, and with that little distraction I do the first and most brutal thing that comes to mind

.

.

.

I kick him in the nuts

This of course gives the desired effect and he passes out from the pain.

'Ok, enemy down for now, what next'? I think then I see the town in front of me and decide to run and hide somewhere. As I stumble through the empty streets I catch a surprising scent, at first I just smell strawberry and vanilla, but then I sense the underlying and familiar smell of stardust, like my magic.

So I follow the smell, seeing that it held no threat and came across an apartment building where the scent was strongest and came up to the door and started banging on it. At first nothing happens then I hear someone grumbling as their scent nears the door "I don't care if it's Natsu or not, this guy's going to get whiplashed for wak…" The door opens to reveal a blonde women and she gasps when she sees me "Help… Me.." I don't say anymore as I black out at the doorstep.

Flashback End

I finish my story and look up to see Lucy with tears streaming down her face which shocks me "You were treated as a dollar sign because you weren't accepted or treated fairly" she says and I notice that it isn't a question but a statement, as if she knew exactly what was going on. Then she does something even more surprising as she leans over from where she was sitting right next to me I stiffen then relax as she hugs me, her face in my shoulder as she cries "why do people look on the outside but not the inside"? She whimpers quietly, but I hear it and it makes me wonder. Could this girl have had a life similar to mine? Which makes me wonder even more as I realise she is crying for me how someone so genuine could have such a past.

Lucy's POV

I've stopped crying now but I still hug him for a little longer because I just didn't want to let go. I think about why I hugged him and realised it's exactly as my words said, just like him, I was treated as an object and possession, but at the same time am rejected because I was a rich girl, even after leaving the estate, I still hear whispers from even some of my guild mates that I'm a spoiled brat who wants attention and use my looks.

I don't feel pity or sympathy for him, no, I actually know what he probably felt. So I just keep hugging him until I start feeling self-conscious about what I'm so I blush a little and back away.

It's silent for a moment and then I break the silence

"weeell… I should probably take you with me to the guild" I say, this catches his attention and he asks "speaking of, may I ask you 2 questions?" I nod

"Okay, what magic do you use? Even though I smell stardust on you that only tells me you use a variety of either Cosmic, or Heavenly based magic"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage" I answer back, he looks a little stunned at first then puts on what I think is a 'thinking face' "well that explains the stardust and high magic levels" He says to himself, I look at him weirdly and he notices it "What"? he asks, wondering what he said wrong "sorry, it's just what you said, I'm not use to someone calling my magic strong" "Well then they are too stupid to realise how strong Celestial magic really is" He says bluntly. I'm stunned at his remark causing me to become speechless. "After all, haven't they figured out you're opening a gate to another world, pulling an immortal being through it, and then using your magic for every movement or attack they make to sustain them in this world". He says rather irately. I'm shocked beyond anything and it probably looked that way because he answered my silent question "As a lunar Wolf slayer, and Wolf slayer in general, I must know all I can about magic of the Moon and Stars as that is my element" He finishes and I can only think 'He must've done a lot of studying if he even knows about the Celestial World and its mechanics for opening a gate. Since it's common rumour, and a false rumour, that the spirits come from the keys that the mage has obtained. "well… I'm impressed by you Tyler Ryu, as in really impressed. It seems unlike most people you know where the spirits come from" I say rather impressed by his knowledge, a light pink powders his cheeks. I smile warmly at the slayer. "It's not that impressive". He rubs the back of his neck "well I think it is" I say with genuine awe because as I said, Celestial magic is something not a lot of people know much about.

"ok, second question" "fire away". I say without hesitation.

"if your guild mates are Dragon slayers, will they attack me when they smell my Wolf slayer magic"? he asks and I notice there's a bit of fear in his eyes, it hits then that it is fear of being rejected of who he is since his magic is dark magic. This is where I realise that he is going to need someone to help him out because I know EXACTLY how they will react. I think he notices nervousness in my eyes "how will they react"? he asks and I now know that I need to answer him, I sigh with a mix of irritation and sadness "well… we'll start with the tamer reactions, first is Wendy the youngest and shyest of them, if I'm correct she'll either act very, very timid around you at first, or she'll get shocked, then timid, then see your wounds and ask if she can heal them. But if I can get her to know you better, she will warm up to you quickly, just remember she is 12 years old so don't taint her innocence, you got that"? I say the last few words with a dark aura around me, he blinks and then goes very pale, nodding like his life depends on it. My aura disappears and I smile again "Good, next is Laxus, he will analyse you to see if you're a threat and then if you are harmless he'll go back to normal, but if he does see you as a threat he's going to incapacitate you, same with Gajeel" He nods to this and I can see he's processing all this information "and as for Natsu" My voice catches on his name, Tyler looks at me and I can see the hesitant curiosity in his eyes "the moment he smells dark magic on you he'll lunge at you flaming fists and all like the impulsive ash brain he is" this gives a bad reaction as his eyes sadden and I jump into action "don't worry, if he tries to attack you I'll protect you" I say with a sad smile because I know that's exactly what's going to happen. "why would you protect me"? I'm stunned but then realise he's probably never been treated kindly by a person before. I place a hand over his and say "Because unlike most people, I was taught to treat by who they not what they are" I see his bright golden eyes shine in remembrance to when I said it earlier, he looks at me and I look at him, knowing if look away it will cause doubt "ok" he says softly and I know he believes me "ok, now that you know the slayers reactions lets head to the guild" I say mock enthusiasm hoping he won't catch on but he does and I know he is going to ask so before he does I fill him in "Most of the guild is ignoring me for some reason or another pretending I'm not there and whispering about me, even my own team is ignoring me. Natsu, Erza and Gray don't come by anymore either. But! I still have the Master, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, The Exceeds, Wendy, Laxus and the Raijinshu with me so it isn't that bad"! I say once again with forced cheer because I know if I don't keep it up, several weeks of held back tears will come bursting out. He looks sceptical but doesn't ask questions so he goes to being confused and I realise he doesn't know who some of the people I mentioned are "ohhhh! I should probably explain, Mirajane is the S-Classed Mage known for Satan Soul called The She Devil. Master is Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, Levy is a Solid Script mage and my bookwork buddy slash best friend, The Raijinshu is Laxus's team, Freed who's a Rune mage, Evergreen, uses a kind Fairy magic which don't what it's called and Bixlow who is a Seith mage". 'and perv' I mentally add. "Then there's the Exceeds Pantherlily, Carla and Happy and trust me, when you meet them you'll know who's who". That seems enough to answer his unspoken question because he relaxes just a little, he's still tense, probably from his wounds as well as empty spots of info known as my other guild mates so I ask the former "how are wounds holding up"? I ask because I'm still a little worried "ok, I guess, it's just the chest wound" "well when we get to the guild I'll ask Wendy if she can heal some of your wounds". This causes him to perk up at the thought of not having to be in such discomfort "ok, now that you've had breakfast lets head out". He nods so I help him up and lead him to the door where I get his coat and my white vest. As I close the door and lock it I realise I can't walk on the wall by the canal which makes me pout. Tyler notices but doesn't ask. We head down the stairs onto the street where we walk to the guild, him leaning a little on my shoulder and my left arm circled around his upper back to keep him upright. We slowly make our way down the street and when I pass the fisherman they ask why I'm not up on the wall, I say I'm helping a friend who got roughed up and they go back to work. The walk is kind of quiet but not uncomfortable, in fact it's refreshing to have a quiet moment where we can just acknowledge each other's presence, so when we get to the guild I'm a little hesitant to enter so I look at Tyler and say "remember to expect both hostile and warm greetings". I say in a tone that tells him I'm dead serious, he gulps then nods before we push the door open to see what will happen when the shit hits the fan.

To Be Continued

HIHIHIHIHIHI!

Just because i was late with a chapter doesn't mean I won't give you cliffhangers.

(Evil genius smile)

Lucy: you're an Idiot

Heyyyy!

Lucy: Baka writers aside, not a bad chapter

I know right! And I'm also proud that I got more than 1000 words out!

(sparkles and rainbows and confetti surround the area)

Lucy: (goes statue still all mortified like)

.

.

.

Lucy: What… The… FUCK!

(ignores Lucy and keeps dancing)

Lucy: (now calmed down a little) ok so remember please review…

(still dancing and frolicking like a schoolgirl on a sugar high)

This is Digitastic105 signing off!


	5. Chapter 4

Alone With Him Chapter 4

What He Really Thinks Of Me

Hellooo!

This is Digi and Tastic right here, right now with the next Chapter in Alone with Him'

Lucy: Uhhhh… Digit, did you suddenly get a split-personality?

Yeah, what's to you? (Dark aura)

Lucy: Ohhh! Nothing

(evil aura replaced with the sparkly shit)

Aww! Thanks Lulu! You're such a nice Lady! (Starts acting like an affectionate Kitten all Chibi like nuzzling and purring)

Lucy: uhhhhh… (Sees tail and ears poof into existence)

(Her brain combusts from the sheer oddness)

(Gets off of Lucy's lap and changes back to normal)

Just remember my fellow readers I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

However, I own all OC's

Lucy POV

When the doors open all noise in the hall stops as they see me with a stranger leaning on me. Then the Dragon slayers heads whip my way probably smelling the dark magic coming from Tyler, I first look at Gajeel and Laxus to see their reactions, at first they both tense as their eyes land on the Wolf slayer, analysing him for any threat. Since it seems there's no threat they relax a little still alert and watching though. Then I look to Wendy, she looks nervous but then she catches sight of the bandages on him and it changes to concern 'good, at least I won't have to convince her to heal him'. I'm relieved at that thought, now I look at the main worry, Natsu firetard Dragneel. It seems he noticed Tyler's scent as well because the moment I see him he jumps off his barstool and lunges at Tyler in all his flaming stupid lizardness, I however had kept my hand on my whips handle for just this occasion. I unravel Fleuve De Étoiles and with a flick of my wrist it wraps around Natsu's ankle, I give it a hard pull and he gets smashed into the wall.

Now it really is quiet, I look around and see people staring at me or even glaring in disapproval.

I glare right back at them "What, you gotta problem with how I deal with idiots". I say with venom.

"Natsu"! I turn to see Lisanna hovering over said idiot in concern, then she turns around and adds her own glare "What the hell was that! You can't just attack people for no reason Heartfillia"! She screams at me and all I can do is frown even more in un-amusement "Let's see, if I remember correctly, it was the Pyro-Idiot who attacked first, so no, I don't think I did anything wrong". I say with attitude to spare, I put my free hand on my hip, I hear laughter coming from said places, Gajeels corner, the second floor, behind the bar and at the Exceeds table with Wendy. This just pisses Lisanna off as well as Natsu who has gotten back up.

I ignore him and head to Wendy's table where I can see them still laughing a little. When we get to the table they've finally stopped laughing and look up at me in question, I turned to Wendy who has a concerned look, usually she's shy around strangers but if their injured she'll help them so I know what happens next "Lucy-San, can I help you"? She asks even though she knows what I'm going to ask "well uhhh… I'll explain in the infirmary, right now I need your healing magic". Even though that doesn't seem enough for everyone else Wendy seems to get it "ok Lucy-San" she gets up and we follow her up the stairs to the infirmary, when I sit Tyler down on the bed he gives me a quiet thank you and reply with an equally soft your welcome. I turn around to Wendy and see her watching us with a look in her eyes that I've never seen there before, so I don't know what to call I "please, remove your shirt and coat please" She says in a no nonsense tone that she adopts when healing patients.

Tyler gingerly slides out of his coat then slowly unbuttons his red shirt revealing the bandage covering the chest wound as well as many of the more numerous cuts on his torso and upper arms, I hear the girl gasp a little before determination settles in her eyes as she walked up to him and starts unravelling the bandage to see the wound underneath, the determination in her eyes becomes tinted with worry as she sees the slash going from one shoulder to the other. She begins to heal the slash and I watch as it stitches itself back together leaving a faint scar, then she focuses on the smaller but still pretty bad cuts, completely closing those up.

Once she was finished I could tell she was a little tired.

"I healed as much as I could but the slash was too deep to heal fully so it will have to heal naturally" Wendy informs him and he nods, as he gets up, he bows "Thank you Wendy-San, I am indebted to you" He stands back up and gives her a soft, but genuine smile. Wendy blushes in embarrassment "Yoyou don't owe mme anything, I like to help people". She says shyly but I know that it's true, Wendy's one of the warmest and innocent girls in Earthland. "Well Lucy-San aren't you going to explain"? She has a look of question in her eyes "ok, I'll give you the full story". I explain to Wendy how I was woken up in the middle of the night to find Tyler (He gives Wendy a wave when I say his name saying "that would be me"), leaving out bits like helping him get dressed.

Once I was done recounting what Tyler said happened I could see the sadness and then anger in Wendy's eyes as she processes what happened.

"Ok, I think you've said enough Lucy-San, you and Tyler-San should tell master immediately about this". She says and I agree with her fully.

As we all get up to leave, the door opens to reveal Master "speak of the Devil, and he shall appear". I mutter under my breath. I see Masters face to see confusion. "Lucy, could you please explain to me why Lisanna's grumbling about 'stupid Heartfillia', Natsu's face is set into a scowl and pretty much the whole guild is glaring at the infirmary door whispering about you attacking Natsu without reason"? He asks and I can see he's annoyed not at me but at the guild mates, I sigh in exasperation and explain "Well let's start from entering the guild, Natsu lunged at Tyler for reasons Tyler will explain, I expected that to happen so I had readied my whip in case of that, I flung him into a wall, Lisanna starts screeching about me attacking him and almost everyone levelling glares of disapproval on so I stated that he attacked first, ignored them, asked Wendy if she could heal Tyler and now where here, where he will explain the other details". I level him with a look that says explain everything, so he does exactly that, even saying he is a Wolf slayer, this shocks Master but he asks him to continue. Once finished explaining Master says something that catches the boy off guard "well, since you're telling the truth, I welcome you to Fairy Tail". Master Makarov extends his hand in greeting, Tyler seems taken aback so when he looks at me I nod, he reaches out shakes the older man's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Makarov, my name is Tyler Ryu". I see a slight smile on his face which seems infectious because I can feel a grin on my face as well.

Tyler then does something that confuses everyone, he puts on a thoughtful face.

I wonder what he's thinking about until he speaks up

Tyler's POV

"Is it ok if I join Fairy Tail"? I ask nervously. I'm worried that Makarov will say no so I don't expect what's coming "of course child". The old man says, for a second I'm stunned then I launch myself at him "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you"! I say excitedly as I give the man a hug. I hear Lucy giggle and look at her confused, she points behind me where I see my tail wagging back and forth. I mentally groan in embarrassment as I release my new Master so I can grab my tail to stop the incessant wagging.

Once it finally calms down, I will it to disappear and with a 'POOF' it's gone.

I look at the Master sheepishly so I try to ignore my embarrassment to say "uhhh…. Can I get my guild mark now, please"? Makarov nods with a smirk as he pulls a stamp out of his pocket "where and what colour"? He asks, I think on this "just beneath my left collarbone in midnight blue please". I realise I'm still not wearing a shirt when he places it on the left side of my chest, it glows for a second and when he pulls it back I see the Fairy Tail emblem proudly sitting above my heart in its deep blue.

Lucy's POV

I'm so happy that Tyler's going to be a part of the guild that I don't realise said slayer is waving his hand in front of me. I see a smirk on his face for some reason and then I realise why, I see in a mirror behind him that I have the most idiotic grin on face. I blush deeply in mortification.

Makarov pulls our attention by clearing his throat back to him "Since we have a new member, let's introduce him to the guild"! He says with a cheer that sounds just a little forced.

"Wait master, if the council found out about this, what would happen"? I'm worried about that little unknown, but quickly relax when Master says "Wolf slayers, by law, are left alone, only to be executed if they are brought to the council themselves, also, if a Wolf slayer joins a guild they gain the same rights as other guild mages do except for one thing, a guild member who has been at said guild for at the least one year or more must act as legal guardian meaning said person is responsible for any trouble caused by them". This makes me happy because now I know Tyler has a chance in life, and then I get the shock of my life "and I have decided that guardian should be Lucy". I look at Master thinking I'm the least qualified to take responsibility, before I say anything Master cuts in "The reasons behind this choice are simple". He counts off "one, you two are already acquainted, two, Lucy knows the whole story, three, you know where she lives and four, you both seem to get along well". Me, and Tyler look at the old man stunned because he could figure out so much in the 10 minutes that he met Tyler "Okay, in that case you and me are going house hunting tomorrow, is that clear"? I say and the poor boy shrinks under my commanding gaze, everyone shudders a little.

"Okay, but before we do anything, put a shirt on my boy". Makarov chuckles as he sees everyone in the room blush including me when I look at Tyler's exposed chest and abs. He quickly slips on the shirt then puts his arms though the arm holes in his coat.

We head out of the infirmary to the balcony in front of Masters Office. Once at the balcony everyone is back to their rowdy, destructive self so when Master yells "all right you brats, shut your traps"! He bellows effectively cutting everyone off. They all look up and the first thing I notice is that some of those glares levelled at me have changed to sneers 'I wonder who shoved a broom up their asses'? I think and then realise 'oh my god, are they still bitchin about the whole taking Natsu down'? I mentally groan at the childishness of it.

I now watch as Master gives the news

"As of today we have a new member"! At this he gets confused and curious looks "I would like to introduce our newest member, come up my boy". Tyler walks up and realisation then distaste falls on some faces, I scowl at this because the Fairy Tail I know would welcome all with an open heart 'what happened to you guys'? I think as my eyes sadden.

The Wolf slayer bows towards the guild and says with a smile that looks so real it's fake "Hello everyone, my name is Tyler Ryu, and I hope to work well with you in the future". 'Not likely' I think as the guild mates look at him with doubt in his wish. "What's your magic"!? Someone yells from the crowd and everyone nods wanting to know what magic he uses, they all look at him with a look that says 'tell me'.

I could tell he was apprehensive to tell.

I've had enough of this attitude and walk in front of Tyler levelling a scowl on the rude people "you have no right to demand anything of Tyler, he is allowed to withhold personal information"! I level everyone with a look that 'back… off…'! They all reply with their own glares but I don't back down.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a voice whispering in my ear "thank you Lucy, but I can handle it from here". I look back to see Tyler giving me a reassuring smile.

I hesitate at first, then nod before moving back so he can step forward

"I use Wolf slayer magic". After he says that everything is silent until I hear someone laugh, I trace the laugh to none other than Natsu Firetard and Lisanna Bitchface.

It's my turn to give them disapproving glares

After getting under control of laughter they look at him in amusement.

"Of cooooourse, but seriously, what's your magic'. Says Lisanna in a mocking tone.

Yup, total bitch.

"Wolf slayer magic miss…"? He's definitely trying to be polite, but then again this is Lisanna so who knows how long it will last.

"Lisanna Strauss". She says in a tone that still sounds condescending.

"Well miss… Lisanna". 'Yes single her out, don't link her family into this' I think as I realise he's going to make a crushing blow.

"How about you show me your magic, and I'll show you mine, or is 'Bitchface' a newly discovered magic". I catch the underlying tones of amusement and something that pretty much says 'I'll play and I'll play dirty' in his voice as everyone's jaws dropped.

I can't hold back the giggle at everyone's faces

"Hey! That's no way to treat Lisanna"! I hear Natsu shout looking pissed.

"Well, if you want to defend her pride then maybe you should fight me, or is this Fire Dragon just a descaled newt full of hot air"? I can now hear a biting tone which makes me realise something

'He really knows how to piss people off'. Now that I think about it, he knows exactly how to put people in their place with his perceptive skills. 'He figured out everyone's temperaments just by looking'

I file that away as Natsu takes the bait and gives off a growl which doesn't faze the Wolf slayer one bit. "Hell yeah I'll fight you, and I'll show who's stronger"! The idiot- I mean Natsu bellows.

I sigh at his impulsiveness

 **Time Skip TheTrainingAreaOutBack**

At the training field, everyone is making bets on who'll win. The majority are voting for Natsu probably because they think Tyler is lying about the whole being a Wolf Slayer.

Even though I've never seen his magic in use, besides when his tail appeared, I don't believe he is lying about his magic.

But if he was lying then he'd of probably lied about everything else and that just doesn't set right. Being raised as an heiress taught me to read faces so I could gauge the honesty of a comment, and every sign told me Tyler was being truthful.

In other words I bet on him winning as well Master and a few others who probably believed him or were just against Natsu winning.

Natsu stood at one corner where he couldn't seem to stop moving, while on the other side was Tyler who seemed calm with his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face that reminded me of a predator just before it pounces.

"Okay, everyone, today we're going to have a battle between Natsu"! At his name a whole load of cheering came from the majority "And Tyler"! A much smaller applaud is given by those rooting for him.

"This fight will have no restrictions except for no mortal injuries, if one fighter is knocked out, the other wins"!

"Now… Let the BATTLE BEGIN"! He bellows and the match has now started.

'Good Luck Tyler' I prayed as I think he's going to need it…

 _ **Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it**_

 _ **Lucy: I have to admit you've surprised me so far Digit**_

 _ **What's that supposed to mean?**_

 _ **Lucy: in the last three chapters you didn't have to compensate for oh so many characters.**_

 _ **Fair point, truthfully I'm not that good at getting my characters personalities right so they come out kinda half-baked**_

 _ **Lucy: well not this time**_

 _ **Thank-you so much LuLu-Chan! (Becomes a Neko-Chibi again)**_

 _ **Lucy: Oh No! (runs for the hills)**_

 _ **Come back LuLu-Chan, I wanna play! (Rushes after her using Chibi Power)**_

 _ **Hope you can wait for the next chapter**_

 _ **Bye bye my digital Disciples**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Alone With Him**_ **Chapter 5**

 _ **Hey guys this is Digitastic105 and I'm here with the next installation of 'Alone with Him' where Lucy meets Tyler. But is there something more.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

 **But one day I shall (Evil lightning in the distance adds emphasis)**

Now to open up this story!

'Click'

.

.

.

 _Loading File. .. …_

Learning of the Wolf

 _ **Tyler's POV**_

When the battle starts Natsu runs at in a head long charge, I can't help but grin giving a flash of my now lengthened upper canines 'This guy really is as stupid as he seems'.

I just stand there waiting till the time is right.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"! His fists burst into flames aiming straight for my jaw.

'Now to put my plan in action'.

I side-step the fist, meaning it goes into the ground instead of my mouth.

I then step behind him and aim a palm strike between his shoulders. "Lunar Wolf Paw Print: Marker". I speak in a calm voice as I get him right between the shoulder blades, making him fall forwards. 'Perfect'. I think to myself before putting on a fake frowny face "damn, I really thought that would work". I say in a whiny voice, I hear the idiot laugh at me, not realising he just signed up for a loss "I can't believe you thought that would be enough to do anything, let alone hurt me"! He laughs cockily as he gives me an amused look, but it disappears when I put on a dead-pan "Your funeral, idiot".

I gather magic into my heel as I prepare the next attack. "Midnight Hunt"! I slam my foot into the ground, shadows billowing from where foot made contact until it's surrounded us "Night hunter". I whisper and everything is revealed to me in the fog.

I can see everything and everyone, I decide to extend this to Lucy "Pack effect: Sight, Lucy Heartfillia". I whisper as I hear the girl gasp which makes me grin. 'Now, for the real show'. I think as I see the salamander trying to burn the shadows away with his fire. 'Is this guy really all that powerful'? Well he won't be for much longer.

I focus my magic in my centre as I prepare for the next two and last attacks.

"I call upon the pack of Lupus, assist me in my hunt, Open, Door to the Wolves"! I chant as I pull open two twin doors of starlight too reveal two large white wolves with gleaming silver eyes.

"Restrain the target". I command and they follow it as they rush off towards Natsu as his Paw Print does its work acting as a scent marker for the wolves to trace.

The fire slayer yelps in pain as he's knocked down by matching sets of jaws latching onto his arms.

"Hey what the hell's going on, let me go! Coward, fight me properly, stop hiding behind your stupid shadows and mutts"!

The fog clears now leaving everything, including the restrained slayer, one wolf per arm firmly clamped between their jaws, if I wanted to, I could have them break them but I don't do such things unless it's called for.

After the idiot stopped insulting my summoned, I levelled him with my fiercest glare…

"… What, did you just call me and my family"? Even though I heard him I just want him to repeat it just for a better incentive.

"I said cowards and mutts"! He said, not realising he just insulted family.

A threatening growl comes out of my throat as my instincts tell this 'Man' is a threat to friend and family.

"When I said this was your funeral, I was being easy, what I meant was your nightmare is about to begin". I whisper quietly yet it can be heard by all…

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

When Natsu said Tyler was a coward for hiding behind 'Mutts and Shadows' I felt so pissed 'what's Natsu's problem, doesn't he realise that not all punches, kicks and destructive blasts make up magic or is he so dense that he forgot that not all magic is offensive but also used for defensive and assistance'. When he clears the shadows away I see Tyler's face, its set into to a glare with his lips drawn back and his eyes narrowed, even though it's not levelled on me, I can literally hear harmful intent coming off him in waves.

"What, did you say"? I heard him say.

"Cowards and Mutts"!

"Does Natsu get any dumber"? 'Yes, yes he does'

I hear and see the growl come out of the Wolf slayers throat. "I said it was your funeral, but now that I think about it, I'll just let you have a lingering pain for a couple months". I know he's whispering, but the voice sounds so clear that it's unnerving.

"Artemis, Apollo, get ready"! He yells to the wolves and they nod, arms still in jaws.

Then something happens…

Shadows start to billow around Tyler as they come flow off him, but they look different now, now there're what appear to be stars woven into the darkness. They are now orbiting around him at mid-waist before changing into a black and gold magic circle.

He looks down at Natsu with a look of amusement "Get ready to meet the embodiment of the Wolf of the stars and moon". My eyes widen as another silver magic circle appears in front of his mouth as the other circle went into his body before seeping into his white coat and belt.

The coat was turned a deep black with the night sky woven into the fabric, the coat tails billowed at the ends causing the shadows in them to shift and turn.

The star belt lining his pant-hem had gone grey and the stars had shifted to silver.

From the back of his coat, his now still tail had appeared. Those golden eyes were now silver.

His appearance both mystified and intrigued me with how it gave off an aura, not dissimilar my own, the waves of stellar magic coming off of him "The Authority of the Stars". I whispered, catching a few people off guard as they look at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Now, time to end this childish bout". Tyler spoke in a booming voice.

"Lunar Wolf's…"! Everyone takes a breath as they feel the magic coming off of him.

'Is this the true power of a Wolf slayer'? I think as I look in awe.

"Howl of the Moon"! A bone chilling howl is released from his mouth in the form of black sound waves with a blue aura surrounding them, swallows the entire field in darkness, but with whatever Tyler did I can see everything clearly.

The wolves disappear letting go of Natsu as he grabbed grabbed the sides of his head as the sound hit his ears before he was hit by the magic waves which launched him into the wall behind him, I hear the loud 'Conk'! As he slams into the brick structure before crumpling on the ground.

Everyone is speechless as they notice that he isn't getting back up.

"The winner is, Tyler"! Master yells causing Lisanna to snap out of it running to Natsu's side.

"Natsu, Natsu"? She was about shake him when the present Wolf slayer called out "It's no use, I put enough power in that howl to keep him down for two days, and afterwards, he'll be very achy for a month"!

Lisanna glares at Tyler before shouting "What the hell was that"! Seriously, her screeching is getting on my last nerves.

Tyler looks at the girl unamused "What did I do now, or was it wrong to knock him out with full power". He says it as a statement, not a question and I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing, Lisanna just keeps on screeching about "You cheated" this and "You could've killed him" that, honestly I think I'm about to snap then 'Lucy Kick' her into an early bedtime. But before I can do anything, Lisanna makes the first move.

"Animal Soul: Tigress"! She shifts into her bikini clad tiger form then launches herself at him.

But he just keeps on surprising me.

"Wolf's Fang"! He puts his wrists together, making a vague shape of teeth, with his fingers, once the hand gesture is in effect, and a shadowy apparition of said jaws appears in front of him before he closes his hands, shadow jaws following it so it closes around the Take-Over mage holding her in place.

"Hey, what is this, let me go you ass"! She started struggling but that was mistake as the teeth dug into her skin, causing her to yelp in pain.

I hear everyone clambering to Tyler to "Let her go you bastard"! But he just ignored them, causing them to get a little pissed, but before they could do anything Master intervened.

They started to smirk until the old man started scolding "You'll leave this alone! It's between Lisanna and Tyler"! Everyone backs away but not without sending me an accusing glare.

I sigh 'Well, looks like they blame me for bringing him here" I can't help but feel disappointment towards my guild.

'Fairy Tail, what happened to you'?

 **Tyler's POV**

I walk up to the struggling girl caught in my 'jaws'. As I near her, I hear yells and growls protest but I just block it out as I arrive in front of the white haired girl.

Now she's glowering at me for reasons I have no idea why (Innocent tone)

"Let me go, you half-assed werewolf"! She hissed through gritted teeth.

'Oh, so now I'm a wannabe Lupin'. I thought as I got ready to speak.

"Well, little kitty cat…" She suddenly changes from pissed to nervous when she hears the lack of playfulness in my voice.

"Do you know what I am"? I ask and this seems to bring kitty-bitch back to her less than pleasant self. "Yeah! You're a mangy Wolf-Slayer, a user of dark magic and an enemy of light magic-"! She seemed cocky now, meaning she's had enough speaking time so I cut her off there.

"And do you know why it's classified as 'Dark Magic'"?

"It… it just is! Because it's bad magic"! I shake my head at her ignorance.

"No, that's not it, and do you want to know what it is"? I say in a fake sweet voice.

Everyone nods except for 2 people.

One is Makarov with a grave look on his face

The other is Lucy, I notice her pupils contracted in a look of terror when our eyes meet.

But it's not towards me…

It's for me.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

When he asked if everyone wanted to know and they nodded, something about the way he was saying it made my gut twist in a bad way. 'Why do I have such a sense of foreboding about this'? I think just before Tyler looks my way and I see a look that's part sadness, part desperation. I feel panic setting in as I try process such a look when he starts talking.

"The one strength and weakness of all Wolf-Slayers… a strong pack instinct". Everyone pauses, trying to figure out why that would be bad. 'Really what could be so bad about that? The repercussions I see from it are…" I gasp as I see truth come clear as I look back to Tyler whose fringe had fallen over his eyes, everyone looks at me in either confusion or slight annoyance. "Like actual wolves, we are given their instinct, and one of the strongest instincts is to care and protect family-" "But that's a good thing, isn…". Grays question was cut off by a darkening aura around Tyler, still looking down at the ground with his eyes obscured from the world.

"Would you find it a good thing if whenever you lose someone you love, it's one more step to pure and total insanity, the reason the pack instinct makes us dangerous is because if we believe someone is a threat to those we care for, our instincts tell us to protect with everything we've got…". No seems to get it but I do get it, when they fail to protect they…

"If we fail to protect, we become little more than the feral beasts you see us as, losing anything we care for not only causes us to lash out, but also gives a blow to our psyche". Now everyone seems to get it when they go a few shades paler "That's why the magic world sees us as dark magic users, because we were thought to be unstable". Anger was laced into the last few words, anger towards the ones who had condemned and rejected his magic.

Then his next few words brought me to tears.

"I am the only Wolf-Slayer left in all of Ishgar, so guess what it feels like to be the only one with a magic that not only makes me 'vulnerable' when in isolation, but also forced me away from people to survive, at least physically, I kept okay, but since I've been forced to stay away from people imagine how I feel when my first human friend is being treated badly by people who she calls family". The angry tone has now changed to something that causes even Master to shudder.

I can only look wide eyed at this boy I had found only last night, wounded and hungry, then later, weary of me because of my knowledge and advantage over his weakened state, and after that, cheerful and seemingly carefree when he had seen the food I had made for him, then polite and oblivious, then almost gentleman-like and protective, leading to serious and alert, sad, angry and desperate, but now…

This is no boy I'm looking at, I'm seeing a man who knows what it's like to be alone an neglected, and doesn't want that to happen to anyone.

I see rage and disappointment in every line of his body as he raises his head to look back at Lisanna who flinches when his eyes meet hers.

'He already sees me as a friend'? Is all I can think when he rushes at the girl stopping only with his hand draped in a claw of shadows with talons as bright as stars.

 _ **Tyler's POV**_

I release her from the 'jaws' when I pull back my claw from in front of her face.

She drops to the ground on her hands and feet as she looks at me with irritation but also nervousness. I look down at the mage below me, not an emotion crossing my face, but beneath lies a cacophony of dark thoughts and brought up memories.

I look down at the mage on the ground in front of me slowly stand up, once upright, I let out a threatening growl, conveying all my dark promises into my eyes.

Kitty-cat's body starts to tremble once I whisper so low, only she and the surrounding slayers will be able to hear it.

"If you ever try to hurt **MY** friend ever again, I'll personally make sure you end up just like your friend, and don't even think you'll be able to use any form of healing magic, when my magic injures, it doesn't work well with foreign magic". I can hear the ice in my voice melt away almost instantly as I turn away from my 'guildmate' to face the crowd of shocked or paled faces of the guild.

I ignore it all and walk towards Lucy who has a slight upturn to her lips that's barely noticeable.

A mischievous smirk stretches across my face as I offer out my arm to her "Will you be joining me for breakfast Miss Heartphillia"? The slight smile curves up into a full on mega-watt smile as she links arms with me before replying "I would love to Mr Ryu, but I think you already forgot I was buying 'you' breakfast". She says it in a teasing tone, causing me to blush before looking away bashfully with my hand rubbing the back of my head "Fair point, I'd rather not start here already owing you back more than I already do". I see a look of confusion cross her face before setting into another kind look "You don't owe us anything Tyler". She moved her hand to my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before whispering so only I can hear "I'm glad you decided to join my family". She gives me one last supercharged smile before letting go of my shoulder and walking back towards the guild, leaving me behind as a red glow reaches my cheeks "You coming"!? She calls to me, causing me to break out of my stupor and dash after her towards the doors to my new family.

'Looks like it's time to meet my new relatives'. I think as I open the door for Lucy into the hall.

'Thankyou Lucy, for giving me a place to call home'.

What I didn't know was she heard me say it out loud causing her to let out a warm smile filled with happiness and a little bit of pride.

"You're welcome Tyler".

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Hope it wasn't too boring or too much, I just want it to be good.**

 **Lucy: Well at this rate, we've got to watch our backs for Team Natsu**

' **Loke appears and picks Lucy up bridal style' Do not fear my Hime! Your knight has arrived to save you!**

 **Lucy and I: LucyTastic Secret Art: Ultimate Kick of the DigiGod!**

' **Both kicks become flaming meteors of chaos and pain before fusing into the mother of Armageddon its self, blasting Loke into a 20 kilometre wide crater twitching in pain and agony as the we walk away from the crime scene'**

 **Never happened, right?**

 **Lucy: Yeeeep! Never happened!**

 **Keep waiting for new installations and stories my Digital Disciples**

 **Digitastic105 Signing out!**


End file.
